


The Obfuscator versus the Human Lie Detector

by elaine



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-20
Updated: 2003-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, really. A bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obfuscator versus the Human Lie Detector

 

It's just another normal day in the life of the Cascade PD, Major Crime division. Rafe and H are interviewing a suspect in an armed robbery case. Joel is typing up a report. Simon's in his office shouting at someone over the phone. I'm running through a database of known terrorists trying to match a half-glimpsed face to the pictures on the computer screen. Sandburg is telling Conner all about his latest girlfriend... and that's when I realise there's something wrong here.

Sandburg doesn't have a girlfriend right now. I'd know if he did, believe me; there's no escaping the scent of his pheromones when he's on the prowl, or the smell of sex once he's got what he wanted. A week or two later, the whole cycle starts again. Come to think of it, I haven't noticed either the pheromones or the smell of sex hanging around him for... I can't remember how long it's been. So why is he telling Connor all this crap about the colour of her eyes?

More importantly, why isn't Sandburg dating?

He's not sick, I'd notice that. People smell different when they're sick. I was even able to pick that Lizzie Armstrong, down in Narcotics, was pregnant weeks before anyone, including me, could see any changes.

He's certainly no more overworked than usual. And it's not from lack of opportunity - hell, when has _he_ ever needed an opportunity? Sandburg _creates_ opportunities. But there's no doubting that half the women in the PD would date him given the slightest encouragement.

I'm still staring, running my mind over various possibilities to explain this sudden outbreak of celibacy on Sandburg's part when I see that he's noticed. He's trying not to give it away, but he knows I'm watching. There's not much he doesn't know about me, or I about him. He keeps glancing at me from the corner of his eye, the small area of cheek I can see is gradually getting pinker and his voice has got a little higher, a little louder. I extend my hearing a bit and his heartbeat's definitely accelerated.

A moment later, Sandburg cuts the conversation short and heads for the door. Without having to think about it I get up and follow.

"Oh. Hey, Jim. I'm just going to the break room. You want a coffee? I can snag an extra mug while I'm there." He smiles just a little too enthusiastically.

I don't like it when he hides stuff from me. It usually means it's something I'm not going to like, and it usually gets dumped on me at the worst possible time. Then I overreact and you can be damned sure a crazed hitman or a psychotic sentinel will come along and try to take Sandburg out while I'm distracted. It gets messy.

This time, I think I'll just nip it in the bud.

"No thanks. You got a minute, Chief?" I nod in the direction of Interview Room Four. "We need to talk."

"You know, coming from you they are the four scariest words in the English language." He says it deadpan, but his eyes look nervous. "What's this about, Jim?"

I close the door behind me and quickly check that there's nobody in the observation room. I can't hear a thing, so I turn my attention to my partner. "What's with all the bullshit, Chief? There's no..." what name had he used, now? "...no Audrey. There's no anybody right now. It's not like you to make stuff up." At least not imaginary girlfriends.

He has the grace to look ashamed. "I just didn't want Megan to know I don't have a girlfriend right now."

His eyes are shifting all over the place, but I don't think he's lying, exactly. He's... what was that word he used? He's obfuscating. "And why _don't_ you have a girlfriend, Sandburg?"

"Uh..." he's out and out blushing now, "well, there's this girl, you know, but she's... well she's not exactly available and..."

I catch hold of his arm and slide my fingers down to his wrist. My index finger rests lightly on his pulse point. Sandburg has big hands, almost as big as mine, but his wrists are slender, for a guy, and it feels strangely fragile in my grasp. "Are you in love with me, Chief?"

His pulse spikes and suddenly there's a thin layer of sweat on his skin. He doesn't look too surprised, though.

"Aw, come on, man." He tugs half-heartedly against my hand. "That's not fair. You know I can't lie to you anyway. You're a human lie detector, Jim."

I smile slowly. It works on perps, but bounces off Blair's hide with no obvious effect. "No, you can't. So why don't you just give me a straight answer here, Chief?"

"A straight answer?" He looks up at me from under thick lashes. There's a speculative quality to that glance that warns me I could be in trouble. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah." I suddenly get a feeling of impending danger. "That's what I want."

"Okay." Blair tugs again and this time I release him.

He reaches up and grabs the front of my shirt in both hands. I could say I had no chance to stop him, but it wouldn't be true. Half of me watches in shock as his face comes closer to mine, as his lips part... the other half is too busy wondering what those pouty lips of his would feel like to even consider what the consequences of finding out might be.

They're warm and very slightly moist, and softer than I would ever have imagined. Not that I'd ever... well, not really. Not much. But Blair's not about to stop there, oh no, not hardly.

Everyone knows that Blair has a golden tongue. Words are his weapons, his tools, and his toys. But, geez, he's a fucking genius with tongue movements that don't involve actual talking. Before I know what's happening my mouth's full of tongue. Hot, sexy, demanding Blair-tongue.

Then it's empty. So damn empty, and I haven't even had a chance to reciprocate.

Blair steps back with a smug little smile. "You okay, Big Guy?"

"I... uh..." I know I'm standing there with my jaw hanging and probably looking like a squirrel caught in the headlights of the truck. "You..."

Apparently satisfied, he pats me on the chest and turns towards the door. As he opens it I hear him muttering. "Sentinel of the Great City! Hah! Took him long enough to figure _that_ one out."

He steps out into the hallway, heading towards the break room. "I'm gonna get that coffee now. You coming?"

I follow him down the hallway. I'll always follow him, and he knows it. But at least now I get to watch his ass while I do it.

 

 


End file.
